The power window devices of motor vehicles, whether they are manually or electrically driven, basically comprise a movable window pane, driving means for the window pane and gripping means therefor. The gripping means for the window pane includes at least a clamp which holds it by its lower edge and it is attached to a sliding member running through a guiding rail.
Both on the assembly process of the power window device and in operations of maintenance thereof it is important to be allowed to adjust the position of the window pane appropriately in the power window device with the purpose of correcting errors of distortions in the door of the vehicle and, in turn, to provide for the sealing conditions of the assembly.
Therefore, there exists a need for a capability of adjusting the power window device in a direction perpendicular to the axis of the door and for this purpose the present invention provides a device for lateral adjusting of a power window device of motor vehicles and the like.